Chemistry Class
by polarhamster10
Summary: Anna hates Chemistry class. Mr. Weselton is about as entertaining as a rock (with a toupee) and it's not until a student that Anna has never noticed before decides to speak up in class. Rated T for language. AU Elsanna oneshot.


Anna hated chemistry class. It was the one classes that she just couldn't stay awake for. This particular day was hot, humid, and full to the brim of hatred. Mr. Weselton's voice squeaked as he rambled on about the elements and frantically scribbling some illegible assignment on the board. It made Anna's skin crawl and the only source of entertainment was her teacher's toupee frizzing up and sliding around on the top of his head. It wasn't until a voice from the front piped up that things began to get intereesting.

"Mr. Weselton, I think that's supposed to be CO2 plus H2 yields CO and H2O."

Her voice was like the tinkling of wind chimes even though there was not the slightest breeze to be felt. Anna's ears perked up and her attention locked on to the source. There, in the front seat, closest to the door, sat a young girl with an air of authority about her. The red-haired student drank in her features hungrily. A platinum blonde braid tossed over her left shoulder pointed toward the low-cut, icy blue shirt she wore. Dark blue jean shorts clung to her hips and an ankle bracelet made of tiny snowflakes hung loosely around her soft, pale skin. A pair of flip-flops finished the look and Anna couldn't help but be mesmerized. How long had she been in this class? Why hadn't she noticed her before?

"Right, right!" the squeaky voice of her teacher jolted her out of her thoughts. "Very good! Bonus points will be awarded to you on your next test. Job well done!" He scribbled what she had suggested up on the blackboard. Anna had assumed that was what he was doing. She still had no idea what was going on in class. "Now don't forget to finish the worksheet I passed out earlier in class for tomorrow! It should be pretty easy since it's only naming the elements and you should have them all memorized by now!" Anna rolled her eyes and groaned. A pair of piercing blue eyes drifted toward the sound and the redhead lost her breath as her eyes slowly rose to meet them. The clarity behind those bright, blue eyes made her gasp softly and she broke the eye contact quickly. A soft thud could barely be heard as a rolled up ball of paper landed on her desk. Carefully, she opened the paper and stared down at the neat handwriting.

_Do you need help?_

Anna chuckled. Help? Oh you could say she needed help. Only moments ago, she was appreciating her peer in what could be considered an inappropriate manner and now she was receiving notes from her. The thought alone made her blush furiously. Assuming that the girl was only talking about the worksheet Mr. Weselton had mentioned, Anna hesitated in response.

_I probably do… I don't know what's even happening in class!_

It was a bit embarrassing to admit she had no idea what was going on to someone who was this attractive and clearly knew what she was doing, however the response that came back allowed the girl to let out a breath she didn't realize she had.

_What's the last thing you remember learning?_

Oh god. _Now _she was embarrassed.

_The syllabus? _

She could hear the faint giggle of her classmate. The scratching of the blonde's pencil was drowned out as Mr. Weselton began to give example problems in balancing equations.

_I can help you. The first thing we did was memorizing the elements._

Anna furrowed her brows together in thought. She began to scribble a new note and tossed it to the girl.

_ How do you propose to help me with_ that_? It's just memorizing._

A moment passed before a new note landed on her desk.

_Just go with me on this one. See if you understand this. "Tungsten, Astatine, Sulfur_ Uranium_ Nitrogen, Americium, Europium." _

Anna stared at the note. What. The. Fuck. Maybe this was some sort of game and she's just pulling her leg? What did she want her to do; memorize those elements first? Then it hit her. _It _is_ a game. It's a puzzle. _Actually opening her textbook, she wrote the symbols for each of the elements listed. WAtSUNAmEu. It was a bunch of gibberish. Anna was about to send a frustrated note back when she noticed the lines between the elements listed. The redhead bit her lip in thought. Finally, an idea sparked and she rewrote the symbols.

"_WAtS U NAmEu."_

Anna would have laughed if she didn't spend so much of her energy on the puzzle. Sighing in content, she wrote an answer back.

_Wow. That took WAY too long. My name is Anna. What's yours?_

Upon seeing the note, the blonde beamed and began to write back.

_But you solved it! My name is Elsa. Okay next one: "Iodine_ Lithium, Potassium, Einsteinium_Uranium_Samarium, Iodine, Lithium." _

Anna knew the trick and she pieced together the symbols again.

"I LiKEs U SmILe."

A blush spread across her face as she tried to find a way to best respond to Elsa's message. Just then the bell rang causing Anna to jump. She saw Elsa begin to move towards the door and Anna's gut reaction told her to move.

So she did.

"Wait Elsa!" she reached out and managed to grab the girl's wrist in time. The blonde stiffened and Anna sprung back. Students pushed their way around them until it was just the two of them standing in the hallway. Elsa seemed to relax and turned back towards the energetic girl beside her.

"I meant to say that I like yours too… I mean, I'm not just saying that because you complimented mine but because I actually like yours. A lot. I just didn't say anything because I thought that that'd be weird and awkward! Not you're awkward, but just 'cause we're–I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

A hand rose and Elsa covered her soft giggles. Anna was entranced yet again.

"Thank you Anna. How about this? If I was any help today, maybe you'd be interested in allowing me to tutor you?" Elsa was awarded with an eager nod and many thanks.

"Yes, yes! I definitely have Iodine and Lithium down! Which means it's working. I think. But I would love to have you teach me things!"

A faint blush could barely be noticed on Elsa's face but she reached into her bag and scribbled down one last note.

"I'm going to be late to class if I don't get going but here's my number. Text me sometime and we'll get in touch. It was nice meeting you, Anna. I really hope to hear from you soon." She handed her the note and turned to walk off. Anna watched her leave before looking down at the digits in her hand. Smiling to herself, she decided that maybe Chemistry class wasn't really all that bad.

**A/N: Just kidding! I **_**hated**_** Chemistry when I had to take it. I actually had to research some of the elements all over again. Maybe it would've been easier if there were a cute girl like Elsa in my class who was also wickedly smart and could help me. Also, I will have the update for Nothing Tastes Sweeter, I swear. I've been typing the next few chapters so the update will be soon, if not later today. But I've got millions of ideas pouring into my head by the daily and I have to get some of them out or I will burst (plus, I could always use the practice writing). Thanks for all your support and I'll get in touch with **_**you**_** soon!**


End file.
